


威士忌和松饼

by Fayland



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Cloud Strife, M/M, Service Top Genesis, 一夜情, 初体验, 没有劣化, 转情人（大概）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: 在Cloud第三杯啤酒快喝完的时候，他盯着Genesis的眼睛，试图鼓起勇气，最终下定决心咬了咬下唇，问道，“嘿，Genesis，我有一个问题，不，有一个请求。”“怎么了，亲爱的？”Genesis温柔地看着他。“你想和我做|爱吗？”这句话出乎了Genesis的意料，但是他并不能拒绝这个请求。“如果你想的话，亲爱的。”他确认道。
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 2





	威士忌和松饼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whiskey and Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825174) by [Fayland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland). 



> 灵感来源是米津玄师的《Cranberry & Pancake》。甜甜傻傻的爱恋真的最棒了。  
> 谢谢@Kiss 对我的信任和帮助。没有你这篇文不会出现。

这是令人疲惫的一天。

Genesis感到烦躁而无聊——他一整天都不得不忍受没有尽头的董事会议和单调乏味的文书工作。他希望能有什么让他愉快一点的事情发生。下班之后，他回到家换了衣服，脱去了标志性的红色皮衣，上身换成了酒红色的丝绸衬衫和裁剪时髦的黑色短外套，下半身依然穿着靴子和皮裤。他在自己常去的夜店待了几个小时，喝了几杯酒，然后开始因为那里不断凑到他身边搭讪的客人们而焦躁不快——自以为是的人们总以为有足够的钱就可以爬上神罗指挥官的床，而那些人的嘴脸让他作呕。于是他决定他应该尝试一个客源完全不同的新的地方。他心里有一个想要尝试的地点，是在贫民区里更大众的一个地方，根据Angeal的小狗的保证，那里很不错。

他到达那里的时候还不算太晚。那是一家叫做第七天堂的简单酒吧。就装潢而言完全不是Genesis平时会涉足的地方。但是那天晚上，那简单老旧的酒吧并没有立刻让Genesis转身离去，也许是因为Zack信誓旦旦的推荐，也许是因为他有一些过于渴望——他太过想要新鲜的，不同的体验。他愿意为此冒一点儿险。

他深吸一口气，推开门踏入了那家酒吧。整家店有一股松木的清香，而不是过期酒精的味道，这是一个好兆头。音乐足够大声到可以让人们进行私密的谈话，却也没有喧嚣到需要大吼大叫的程度。光线昏暗，每张桌子上都点着小小的蜡烛。酒吧最中间的地方是一张台球桌，一群半醉的酒客围着那里嬉闹。右侧墙边放着一台老旧的弹球游戏桌。一副木质的标靶挂在弹球桌边上的墙上。另一侧的墙边则是一溜的沙发卡座。吧台在店最里面，紧靠着一面摆满了各式酒品的玻璃墙，还有一块颇大的写着供应生啤的牌子。他选择了吧台角落紧靠着卡座的座位，这样他可以在不引人瞩目的情况下观察整个人群。

他在高脚凳上坐下，点了一杯加冰的威士忌。酒保在把酒杯交给他的时候冲他露出了一个大大的微笑。他冲那个黑发的女孩儿抛了个媚眼。

“你看上去不像附近的人。盘子上面来的？”女孩儿接近了Genesis。

“这么明显吗？” Genesis低声笑道。

“贫民区的大家一般不会打扮得这么时髦。是什么让你来这儿的？” 她将左边手肘倚在吧台上，单手托腮。她冲着Genesis低下腰来，展示着她的乳沟。

“有人向我推荐了这里。” Genesis冲她露出了迷人的微笑。

“喔？别人怎么说我们的？” 女酒保歪了歪头，右手手指拂过Genesis戴着手套的手。

“饮品不错，环境很好。”Genesis翻过手掌将对方的手指拢在手心里，“……还有可爱的酒保。”

“我们符合你所听到的推荐吗？” 女孩咯咯笑了起来。

“有你在，亲爱的，当然了。”有其他的酒客叫着试图吸引酒保的注意力，Genesis松开手，“现在，我很遗憾你需要去拯救其它的可怜灵魂了。”

“你嘴太甜了。”女孩半真半假地抱怨道，“顺便我叫Tifa，如果需要什么的话就叫我。”然后离开去应付别的酒客了。

Genesis摇了摇头冲自己笑起来。Tifa很可爱，但是并不是他喜欢的类型。更何况他一般都尽量不去睡他喜欢的地方的酒保。不过他留下了大方的小费。

介于Tifa忙于应付其他客人，Genesis倚靠在吧台上，慢慢啜饮着威士忌，眼睛扫过店里的人群。不久之后他就发现在离他不远的卡座上似乎有什么矛盾发生。他等了一会儿，并没有门卫来处理。他决定去看一眼。

他拿着自己的杯子，晃晃悠悠到了出问题的卡座。有三个壮实的汉子站着围着一个独自坐在卡座上的年轻金发男孩。大汉试图强迫那个可怜的男孩喝下一杯可疑的粉色饮料。当男孩几次拒绝他们之后，他们开始上手推搡起那个男孩。

“嘿，你们没耳朵的吗？那孩子说了他不想要你们的饮料。”Genesis介入其中。

壮汉们停止了手上的动作，转身面对他，满脸不快，“你又是谁？你认识他吗？”

“不认识。”Genesis随意地回答道。

“那就滚开。不然的话——”他们之中一人朝他挥来一拳，但是Genesis轻松地用没拿酒杯的手抓住了那个拳头。他扣住对方，向后扭转对方的手腕，让对方不得不跪倒在地。那个男人在剧痛中开始哀求，另外两人慌乱起来，为他们之前的行为道歉。在意识到其他的客人开始注意到这里之后，Genesis放过了那个男人，他不想引起太多注意力。他也不希望他的夜晚终结于打断了什么平民的骨头。那三个人立刻就逃走了。

Genesis很庆幸他放他们离开了，因为Tifa很明显注意到了这里的慌乱，往这里走了过来。他一点也不像被当成什么麻烦人物。

他举起双手来表示自己没有打算伤害任何人，但是黑发女孩无视了他，直接对那个男孩说话。

“嘿，Cloud，没事吧？”

“呃，没事。我很好。他帮了我。”那个男孩——Cloud——伸手指了指Genesis。

“我明白了，你给自己找了个骑士。”她拍了拍Cloud的肩膀，看着Cloud慢慢羞红而笑出声来，“多谢你照看我们的小陆行鸟。这位先生。”

“叫我Genesis就好。”赭色头发的男人回应道，“能帮忙是我的荣幸。”

“好了，我会再给你们端点喝的过来。你们玩得愉快。”

Genesis目送Tifa回到酒吧，然后将注意力转移到了男孩身上。只一眼，他就明白为什么对方会陷入麻烦。他看起来太年轻了，看起来甚至没有成年。而他蓝宝石一样的眼睛里的闪光则让他看起来更加无辜可欺。他看起来一点也不像女孩子，但是毫无疑问，他比酒吧里任何一个女孩都要美丽。

_“_ 女神飞舞，从天而降

展开光与暗的羽翼

携同祝福之赠物 _”_

他低吟道，他找到了他一直寻觅的人。

“呃，谢——谢谢。”Cloud结结巴巴地开口，他看着像是因为Genesis的注视而紧张起来，有些坐立不安，手指扯着自己白色V领无袖衫的衣角试图把衣服拉直。

那让Genesis回过神，“就像我说的，能帮到你是我的荣幸。我可以坐在这里吗？”他朝金发男孩微笑起来。

“当然可以了。”Cloud看起来还是有一点紧张，但是礼貌地朝墙边挪了一些，给Genesis让出一个位置。

Genesis在金发男孩身边坐下，卡座有一些拥挤，他们的腿在桌子下挤在一起。

“你是常客吗？”Genesis转过身，一只手肘放在桌面上撑着头，这样就可以直视Cloud的眼睛了，“那个女酒保似乎跟你很熟的样子。”

“不，并不是。”Cloud摇了摇头，脸上依然有一些羞涩的泛红，“只是因为Tifa和我来自同一个村子而已。”

“我想也是。你看起来就只有十几岁的样子。这地方让你进来已经很奇怪了。”Genesis忍不住调戏起Cloud。

“我马上就21岁了！”Cloud撅起嘴。

那个画面简直太可爱了，Genesis的心脏都漏跳了一拍。如果不是Tifa及时出现他甚至不知道自己会做出什么来。

“你们的酒来了。”Tifa愉快地宣布道，“免费的。因为给你们带来的麻烦。”

“哇Tifa你没必要——”Cloud伸手掏钱包去取出一些Gil。

“别说了。我说了是免费的就是免费的。明天是你的生日不是吗？”

“所以？”

“就当做是我给你的礼物就好了。”在Cloud再次想要反驳的时候她挥了挥手表达她并不想听，“今晚玩得开心。”

然后她转向Genesis，“你也是，谢谢之前的介入。帮了很多忙。”

“谢谢你的酒。我找到了很好的酒伴。”他举起酒杯向Tifa示意。

Cloud再次脸红了，但是Tifa决定这次不嘲笑他了，因此只在离开的时候冲他眨了眨眼。

Cloud一把抓住他的啤酒喝了很大一口，试图用啤酒杯挡住他脸上的红晕。

“所以，你的生日计划是什么？如果你愿意说的话。”Genesis的声音平缓温和，让Cloud觉得很舒服。

“没什么特别的，在米德加我没有什么朋友。”他听起来有些因为自己的陈述而感到尴尬，声音越来越小。

“这样的话，你喜欢剧院吗？明天我可以带你去看剧。”Genesis提议道。

“我不知道。我到米德加之后还从来没去过剧院。”在贫民区，去剧院可是奢侈活动。作为一个快递员，他还没有足够的闲钱去剧院。

“那更应该去了。”

“你经常去剧院吗？”

“那是人们用来打发时间的活动不是吗？”

“你真是不知人间疾苦。你知道我家乡那里人们做什么来打发时间吗？”Cloud笑起来。

“什么？”Genesis确实很好奇。

“杀狼。”Cloud面无表情地宣布道。

跟Cloud的对话在那之后变得容易起来。Cloud告诉他他从十二岁开始就开始处理和制作皮料，以及他多么怀念大自然。而Genesis则告诉他自己有多么憎恶农场的工作并向他介绍了新制作准备在剧院公演的Loveless。随着时间推移，Genesis越来越被这个男孩吸引。幸运的是对方看起来也并不厌恶自己。他们肢体距离随着对话流逝而缩小。他们交换互相尝了对方的酒，肩膀靠在一起。

在Cloud第三杯啤酒快喝完的时候，他盯着Genesis的眼睛，试图鼓起勇气，最终下定决心咬了咬下唇，问道，“嘿，Genesis，我有一个问题，不，有一个请求。”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”Genesis温柔地看着他。

“你想和我做|爱吗？”

这句话出乎了Genesis的意料，但是他并不能拒绝这个请求。“如果你想的话，亲爱的。”他确认道。

———

在回到Genesis家的出租车上，他们一起坐在后座上。空气温暖，他们的手指几乎就要碰在一起。一个急转弯让Cloud失去了平衡，倒向了Genesis。Genesis接住了他，手臂环绕住了他的肩膀。Cloud金色乱翘的头发磨蹭着他的下巴就好像是羽毛拂过他的心脏。

车辆再次平稳地行驶起来，但是Genesis依旧抱着Cloud没有松手。他觉得Cloud似乎就属于他的怀抱。他收紧了些手臂，让怀里的金发男孩小小惊呼了一声。他低下头，正对上对方的眼睛。他们靠得如此的近以至于他甚至可以在男孩的眼睛里看见自己的倒影。他能够感觉到对方的呼吸，他们的嘴唇仅有寸许之遥。

Cloud看着Genesis，仿佛想要说什么，但是Genesis并不能知道他想要说什么了——他倾身抹去了两人之间的距离。Cloud的嘴唇比他意想中的更加柔软，甚至比蜂蜜更甜美。他轻轻吸吮着，啮咬着对方的下唇，试图让对方张开双唇迎接自己。

Cloud并没有立刻闭上眼睛，但是随着这个亲吻逐渐缠绵起来，Genesis的啮咬给他的下唇带来了酥酥麻麻的触感，欲望和渴望逐渐遮掩了他的视线。他索性闭上了双眼，张开了嘴唇，允许Genesis更深的品尝自己。年长男人扫过男孩的口腔内部，随着两人舌尖触碰在一起，Cloud仿佛脊椎被电到那样刺激。他双手绕过Genesis的脖子，放任自己沉浸在这个醉人的深吻。笨拙地追逐着男人的舌尖，当Genesis结束那一深吻的时候，Cloud不禁发出一声抱怨的呻吟。男人没有错过这一点，低低笑了起来。

“喜欢这个感觉？”他嘴唇紧贴着Cloud的耳朵低语道。用舌尖描绘着对方的耳廓。轻轻吮吸了一下男孩的耳垂。“想要知道我还能对你做什么吗？”

Genesis呼吸间的热度蒸得Cloud耳朵泛红。他因为男人调笑的话语而感到裤子发紧。他将头埋在了对方的颈窝里。

接下来的路程上两个人都不好受。Cloud紧张得几乎不能呼吸。他一定是喝太多了，Genesis的心跳声、他的体温以及他身上古龙水的香味混合起来，让Cloud陷入了一阵欣快的迷雾。他觉得头重脚轻，就好像即将溺毙在这暧昧的空气里。他紧紧抓着对方的衬衣，试图保持清醒。而Genesis隔着他单薄衣料爱抚他后腰的手对此一点也没有帮助。

他们最终到达了目的地。Cloud在车停下的时候从对方怀里坐直身体。Genesis掏出Gil付了车资后下了车。然后他转身向Cloud伸出一只手。金发男孩犹豫了一下将手放进对方掌心，在下车站起身的时候踉跄了一下，跌进了Genesis怀里。

他们十指交缠，呼吸交错在一起。夜半的冷空气此刻却蒸得他们火热。当他们好不容易跌跌撞撞进了Genesis家门的时候，两个人都因为渴望而喘息着。还在玄关他们就急切地踢掉鞋子。男人轻轻捏了捏Cloud的手，然后放开牵着的手好脱下自己的外套扔在衣帽架上。

他低头看着金发男孩的眼睛，在对方脸颊上落下一个短暂的吻，然后双手环住对方后腰把他抱了起来。Cloud惊讶地尖叫出声但很快将自己双腿环在对方腰上，两只手扶在男人的上臂保持平衡，就这么被抱去了卧室。男人比自己要强壮许多的事实让他整个人有些晕眩。

Genesis将金发男孩轻轻放在了床头，双手撑在对方头两侧，单膝跪着插入到金发男孩两腿之间，整个人笼罩着身材更为娇小的Cloud。他低下头给了对方一个湿热的吻，灵活的舌头探进男孩的嘴唇，细细用舌尖爱抚着对方口腔里的每一个角落。

金发人为此发出甜蜜的呻吟，头晕晕的。他在床上没有任何经验，因此此时只能跟随他的本能，生涩的回应着。迷糊中他意识到自己扯着男人的衬衫，将其从裤子里拉出来，酒精的作用下他比平时大胆得多，他停顿了一下，然后伸手探入其下，抚摸着对方赤裸的皮肤。

“Genesis，你……做过吗？”在密集的亲吻之间他喘息着问道，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛努力聚焦于男人脸上，“因为我不知道要怎么做……”

Genesis并没有处子情结。但是这个蓝眼睛的金发男孩是处子的事实让他硬得发疼，不由得倒抽一口冷气。一想到自己将是第一个占有他的男人，第一个给予他性爱的乐趣的男人，他就为此而疯狂。

“别担心，珍宝。我会一点一点教你的。”赭色头发的男人急切地喘息着。他捧起对方的脸，更深地吻着他，热切地吸吮着他的舌头，几乎将他整个吃下去。

“我可以在你身上留点儿痕迹吗？”一吻结束，男人将嘴唇下滑至Cloud的颈部，舔舐着他的喉结问道。

“可……可以。”Cloud觉得自己现在几乎不能拒绝男人对他做任何事情。在Genesis开始埋头在他锁骨上方耕耘的时候他从齿间漏出了一声惊呼。男人品尝着他，吮吸啮咬着，在他身上留下一朵一朵的吻痕。Cloud可以感受到男人的牙齿抵着他的血肉，这让他有些慌张，不由得紧紧抱住男人。他在男人身下，仿佛一只陷入笼牢的猎物，无力地袒露出最柔软的部分。然而男人对他肉体的热情让他感到满足。他的身体因这满足而颤抖。

他试图解开男人衬衫的扣子，然而手却过于不稳。Genesis注意到了，抓住了他的手腕，然后坐直起身子，欣赏着自己在金发人身上的画作。Cloud是如此美丽，宛若梦幻。粉色逐渐转向青紫的痕迹装饰着他的脖颈。他热爱这个画面。

Genesis迅速解开袖口的扣子和领口最上方的扣子，然后直接将衬衫拉过头顶脱下，随意地将衣服扔在了地板上。

“你对我满意吗？”Genesis拖着腔调调戏道。他可以看见年轻人眼里的欲望在蒸腾。

“满意。”Cloud低声肯定道。他控制不住自己，抬起一只颤抖的胳膊描绘着男人精壮的腹肌线条。

“你穿的也太多了，不是吗？”Genesis评价道，双手捏着Cloud上衣下摆，往上推起，露出了金发男孩粉色的乳首。他舔了一口然后帮助男孩摆脱了上衣的束缚。

紧接着他手向下滑去去解开年轻男孩的牛仔裤拉链。没人能忽视Cloud腿间的肿胀。当男人拉下男孩的牛仔裤和内裤时，男孩终于得到释放的勃起立刻弹跳了出来，顶端已经被前液濡湿，性器从紧绷的布料里被释放的感觉他难以自持地发出一声轻呼。男孩的性器是诱人的粉红色，Genesis打定主意等下会好好品尝一下的，但是现在，他需要让自己更舒服一点，裤子已经太紧绷了。

他站起身，看着Cloud踢开自己的裤子和内裤，然后脱下了自己剩余的衣物。他从床头柜里翻找除了润滑剂和安全套，拿着它们回到床上，急切地将男孩两腿分开，然后在对方两腿间坐下。

他们总算是赤诚相对了。

他低下头给了男孩一个温柔的吻，然后伏下身，嘴唇顺着男孩的身体线条向下游走，落下无数甜蜜的亲吻，在男孩雪白的肌肤上留下一朵朵樱红的痕迹。

Cloud因为Genesis在他身上爱抚的手掌而兴奋发抖，他感受着对方一路向下的爱抚，从脖颈直至腰肌。他的性器勃起到极点，紧紧贴在他汗湿的小腹上。他看着男人坐起身，挤出大量润滑剂到手上，焐在手心让黏稠的液体温暖起来。Cloud因男人的贴心和期待颤抖着。

“Genesis！”他在自己的性器陷入男人温暖潮湿的口腔时惊呼出声。他完全没有想到Genesis会对初次见面的他这么做。他从未有过这样的体验，而那快感激烈到几乎超过他能承受的程度。他的大腿在快感中抽动着，大脑被快感充斥着，理智被撕成碎片，就这么体验着男人对他的顶端的吸吮，时不时舌尖撵过他流水的小孔，修长的手指紧紧环绕着他的阴茎底端，有节奏地按压着。

Genesis舌头沿着金发男孩的性器下方的血管细细舔过，从底部一直到顶部，最后舌尖抵着已经流出前液的马眼。他享受着从男孩身上引出来的任何一丝声音。而后他收紧了两颊，舌尖刺激着冠状沟，成功让金发男孩发出了犹如哭泣般婉转的呻吟。

Cloud的双手紧紧抓着男人红褐色的头发，他无法决定他是想要将男人推开还是想要将男人按住好让自己可以更深地进入男人的喉咙，这样的矛盾几乎要将他撕裂了。随着快感在他的身体里堆积得越来越高，Cloud越发难以克制住自己向前挺腰的冲动，但是不可以，那实在是太不礼貌了。

Genesis似乎也意识到了男孩快要被他逼到高潮边缘，他最后吸吮了一下男孩的性器，趁男孩不注意，将一根沾满润滑液的手指探入了男孩的入口。那让Cloud感觉很奇怪，但是并不痛苦，他能感觉到男人在他体内的手指尝试各种不同的角度。他不知道男人在寻找什么，只能努力放松自己，直至突然之间一阵比之前更强烈的快感席卷了他。他哭叫出声，手指紧紧抓住了男人的头发。

男人抬起头冲他露出了一个得逞而自满的微笑，然后往狭窄紧致的入口里又送入了第二根手指，轻轻按摩着男孩体内的敏感点。Cloud头向后仰起，大声呻吟着，双手从男人发间落下，无力地抓皱了床单。他的腰克制不住地向上挺动着，腹部肌肉不断紧缩着，在追逐着他所得不到的释放。

快感一波又一波地涌过他的身体，将他推向越来越高的浪潮，他的背弯成一个好看的弧度，小腹因为快感而颤抖着。最终在他体内按摩的手指将他推过了浪潮的顶端，他的精液喷射而出弄脏了他的小腹。他喘息着试图获取更多空气，身体无力地瘫倒在床上。

Genesis在Cloud体内缓慢交叉着手指更着力于将对方打开，每一次都有意无意地扫过对方的前列腺。高潮之后的过敏感让金发男孩快要疯掉。

“Gen……Genesis……啊——”他的抱怨在男人刺入第三根手指时被打断，“不要，不要再玩弄我了。”

“我可不认为让你做好准备算得上是玩弄你。”赭发男人低低笑出声，手指缓慢进出着男孩的身体。

“我……我准备好了。”说完Cloud咬着自己下唇。他一只手扶住男人的手臂，男人的回应让他有安全感，他想要更接近男人。

Genesis冲他坏笑着，将手指抽出Cloud的身体。他抓过放在一边的安全套，用牙齿咬着边缘单手撕开包装。塑料包装破碎的声音让金发人尚未散去潮红的脸颊又增添了一抹红晕。他看着男人将半透明的橡胶制品戴到阴茎上，男人的漂亮的阴茎挺立着，Cloud咽了口口水看着男人往性器上倒了更多的润滑液。

男人略微抬起Cloud的腰，把他的双腿架在自己的跪坐着的大腿上，然后挪动身体让自己的性器对准了男孩的入口。男孩粉色的入口已经因为先前的润滑剂而变得湿滑，此时正因为即将发生的事不安地收缩着。男人双手扣住男孩的腰不让他乱动，然后缓缓地将自己的阴茎推进对方的身体。过程中男人仔细端详着男孩的脸色，担忧着会有任何一丝不适的迹象。但是没有。当男人终于全部进去的时候，两人都发出了一身满足的叹息。

盖亚，他可真紧。潮湿，温暖，可口，比Genesis预期的要更好。男人并没有立刻开始动作，他等待着男孩适应他的尺寸。与此同时，他一只手爱抚着男孩高潮后已经再次半硬起来的阴茎。

“准备好了吗，珍宝？”他对着漂亮男孩低语着，男孩点了点头作为回应。他退出了一点点，然后再次挺身入内。每一次挺身都缓慢而入得极深，舞曲般的节奏仿佛在调戏对方。最初的几下，他每次都调整着角度——直到他找到了男孩的敏感点，那之后他每次都确保擦过男孩的敏感点。这让Cloud整个身体都紧绷起来，背部拱起好看的弧度。

Cloud从来没有想过被人充满的感觉是这么美好。即使在足够的扩张之后，Genesis的尺寸依然让他有些难以承受。但是他感觉到满足，感觉到完整。Genesis缓慢的动作把每一丝触感都拉长到极致。他不知道他原来有这么渴望这一切，这么不知餍足，很快，他想要更多了。

“用力一些。”他双手抱住在自己身上挺动的男人，将双方的距离拉近，要求道，“用力一点。”

“如你所愿，珍宝。”Genesis已经在等着这一刻了。他并不觉得自己还能保持那么温柔多久。他很庆幸男孩在他失控之前要求他更粗暴一些。他们的身体交缠在一起，每一下挺动都让他的性器进入到最深处。他能感觉到Cloud的指甲在他背上抓挠，充满了欲望。明天他会得到一背的红痕，但是他不在意。现在这个漂亮的金发男孩正在他身下呻吟着他的名字，发出美丽喘息，他什么也不在意。

他们的鼻尖几乎擦到一起。Cloud盯着男人漂亮的眼睛。他注意到Genesis的瞳孔完完全全放大了，几乎隐藏了所有的蓝色虹膜。男人脸上的欲望让Cloud觉得自己是被渴望的，被需要的。这对于Cloud而言是全新的体验。在尼布尔海姆的时候他总是那个被遗忘到一边的孤独男孩儿。而在到达米德加之后，没有人会给予一个普普通通的快递员更多的眼神。这是第一次，有一个体面的人向他表达出了想要他的欲望。他的眼神没法从Genesis脸上离开。这个男人美丽，强壮而温柔，而他想要自己。这让他的心温暖起来。

他克制不住自己。撑起身体，啮咬着Genesis的下唇，鼻腔里发出急切的气声，乞求着更多的肯定。男人不知道为什么理解了他的需求，甚至比之前更用力地操干起他。Cloud的身体在一次又一次的摩擦中被热潮笼罩，到处都泛起了漂亮的粉红色。他的眼神渐渐失焦，白色的烟花绽放在他的视线里，欢愉再一次涌过了头顶。快感的潮涌越来越高，直至最终堆积成了再一次的高潮。他的身体在高潮时夹紧了Genesis的性器。这让男人闷哼一声，最后在他湿润又缠人的后穴里冲刺了又深又用力的几次后，也在他体内达到了高潮。

在Genesis从他身体里退出的时候，Cloud因为那奇怪的感觉瑟缩了一下。他不喜欢对方的阴茎离开他身体的感觉。那让他觉得不再完整，空虚。就好像是在提醒他Genesis并不属于他，这一切都仅仅是萍水之缘。他没有优秀到值得拥有对方。

“怎么了，珍宝？”Genesis注意到了他的不对劲，皱起眉头。他双手捧着Cloud的脸，拇指抚摸着他的面颊，满眼都是关怀。

“没什么，就只是……”Cloud低下头，试图躲避男人的视线，“我应该离开了。”

他坐起身，离开床站起来寻找他的衣服，但是Genesis从背后抓住了他的手腕。

“嘿，你不用离开。”抓着Cloud手腕的手很固执，“我希望你留下。”Genesis另一只手臂从背后环抱住男孩的肩膀，将他向后拉着。他陷入了一个拥抱。

“Genesis……你这让我很迷惑。”Cloud低声说道。这么说着，他却忍不住更深地靠进了Genesis的怀抱。这太亲密了。他不知道要怎么应对这些，这不是他惯常能获得的。

“我觉得我的意思很明确了。亲爱的。”Genesis在他的后颈落下轻轻的吻，“我喜欢你。我想要再见到你。”

“我也想再见到你。”Cloud低声回应道。

“那么，今晚留下吧。我们可以早上再谈谈。我会给你做早餐。”

“谢谢你，Genesis。”Cloud转头给了男人一个吻，男人抓乱了他的头发，然后放开了他。

“现在，要不要洗个澡？”


End file.
